


Duyên Kiếp

by Harmonic Tune (RedHorizon)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorizon/pseuds/Harmonic%20Tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Số phận đã đưa đẩy ta đến với nhau, nhưng oán duyên kiếp bẽ bàng đã nỡ lòng khiến ta phải hai ngả chia đôi. Nếu kiếp này trời đã không cho ta được gặp lại nàng, thời xin hẹn kiếp sau sẽ có ngày tái ngộ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duyên Kiếp

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102866) by thearendork. 



Chàng trai trẻ tựa lưng vào mạn thuyền, tận hưởng cảm giác sảng khoái của ngọn gió biển mát rượi lùa qua mái tóc màu đen đã được cắt ngắn kiểu phương Tây một tuần trước bởi một thợ cắt tóc trên thuyền. Anh đưa tay vuốt mái đầu, và sực nhớ rằng nó không còn dài và được buộc gọn ghẽ như trước nữa. Hẳn là nó giúp cho anh cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm và thoáng mát hơn trước. Sẽ có nhiều điều mới mẻ mà anh sẽ phải học cách làm quen.

Để nói rằng anh ta đang hồi hộp thật là không đúng, vì chàng trai trẻ này đang kinh hãi. Nhưng anh là người nhà Hamada, và là một võ sĩ samurai, anh không được tỏ ra sợ hãi.

Thừa lệnh Thiên hoàng, anh đã lên đường đến Arendelle, một vương quốc mà cho đến ba năm trước vẫn còn là một đất nước bí hiểm tự cô lập mình khỏi thế giới này. Anh không thể hiểu vì sao Thiên hoàng cho rằng chính vì sự cô lập ấy mà Arendelle trở thành vương quốc đáng tin cậy nhất phương Tây, nhưng mệnh vua là mệnh trời. Và thế là chàng trai trẻ, dù không đành lòng để lại người em trai nhỏ Hiro ở lại nơi quê nhà, buộc phải y lệnh và cất bước lên đường đi sứ nơi phương xa. Nhận sứ mệnh này chính là báo đền ơn nghĩa của Thiên hoàng vì đã cấp học bổng du học để anh có thể thỏa mãn sự tò mò của mình và nghiên cứu về những cải cách của phương Tây. Có lẽ đây chính là cơ hội cho anh để vận dụng những gì mình đã học được một cách hữu ích.

Chảng trai trẻ cho rằng anh đã nhận được "vinh dự" này bởi lẽ các bậc thâm niên trong triều đều ngại đường xa cách trở, vả lại đường đến Arendelle phải vượt muôn trùng sóng gió mới tới nơi. Arendelle có thể ở tân cùng của địa cầu này – hay là trên cùng, vì anh đã học được rằng trái đất là một hình cầu trôi nổi trong vũ trụ, chứ không phải là một mặt phẳng. Vì vậy mà anh trở thành lựa chọn duy nhất để cho Thiên hoàng tin tưởng giao phó trọng trách, dẫu cho chàng trai trẻ vừa mới chớm hăm ba và chưa từng trải trong việc này.

Chàng trai nhà Hamada thở dài và cuốn chặt tấm áo quanh mình để che chắn tấm thân khỏi cơn gió lạnh đang ùa đến. Có lẽ đã đến lúc để anh nói lời tạm biệt với bộ y phục haori truyền thống và tìm cái gì đó thích hợp hơn để giúp anh có thể chống chọi được với cái khí lạnh mùa đông vẫn còn lởn vởn trong bầu không khí nơi này. Anh chợt nhớ tới một câu thơ của Bashō:

"Lời nói theo gió cuốn trôi

Hồn thu lạnh ngắt còn vương môi hồng." (**)

Thực chất, đây đang là tiết xuân. Hẳn là phải có câu thơ nào thích hợp hơn để diễn tả cái tâm trạng đang rối bời như tơ vò trong lòng anh, nhưng trong lúc này, đó là những từ duy nhất đến với tâm trí chàng trai trẻ.

Theo lịch phương Tây, thì hôm nay là mười ba tháng Ba năm 1843. Con tàu chở vị sứ giả Nhật Bản vừa qua Quần đảo Phương Nam, một vương quốc hỗn độn với mười ba hoàng tử, mà hoàng tử út đã có thể chiếm đoạt ngôi báu của Arendelle nếu như y đã thanh toán được Nữ hoàng và Công chúa của vương quốc đó. Còn hai ngày nữa, con tàu này sẽ đưa anh đặt chân đến xứ sở Arendelle xinh đẹp, và ngày hôm sau, nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của anh sẽ bắt đầu – đó là tham dự dạ hội mùa xuân ở cung điện của nữ hoàng.

\- Này, Tadashi, anh không định đi ngủ sao? – Một bàn tay to lớn đập vào vai anh, khiến cho chàng trai trẻ thoáng giật mình.

\- Có lẽ để một lúc nữa, Wasabi à – Anh cười, nói.

Tadashi nhìn anh bạn lực lưỡng của mình trở về khoang thuyền một cách hậm hực và lầm bầm trong miệng vẻ tức tối: "Tôi chỉ đổ wasabi lên áo có một lần thôi mà – một lần!". Ít nhất thì trước khi cập bến, anh cũng đã làm quen được một vài người bạn. Chàng trai trẻ Nhật Bản sẽ không phải chịu cảnh bơ vơ lạc lõng giữa chốn đất khách quê người. Họ cũng là một nhóm khá là thú vị, và anh mong rằng họ sẽ trở nên thân thiết hơn.

Ngẫm lại lời của anh bạn mới quen, có lẽ cũng đến lúc anh phải đi nghỉ rồi. Sáng sớm mai sẽ hứa hẹn những buồi tập khiêu vũ với Frederick (hoặc Fred, như cậu chàng ta thích được gọi), và Tadashi muốn chắc chắn rằng anh sẽ không bỏ lỡ nó, vì, theo như anh nghĩ, những buổi tập với Fred không thể vui hơn.

Sự lo lắng, e sợ đã ám ảnh Tadashi lúc anh còn đang trên hành trình tời Arendelle dường như đã gấp trăm lần khi anh bước chân vào... nó được gọi là gì nhỉ? Phòng khiêu vũ ư? Cái thứ tiếng này thật là kì lạ! Tại sao nó lại được gọi là phòng khiêu vũ nhỉ, vì ở đây có một sợi gió nào đâu? Chàng trai trẻ đã quyết định tuân theo những luật lệ rắc rối trong thứ ngôn ngữ này, thay vì cố gắng giải đáp sự khó hiểu và phức tạp của chúng.

Vị sứ giả trẻ tuồi cố gắng nới lỏng cái ca vát và thầm chửi thề trong khi tự hỏi liệu người ta phát minh ra cái thứ chết tiệt này hòng để làm nghẹn cổ người ta. Anh đã hỏi Fred mục đích của cái ca vát này, nhưng anh chàng chỉ nhún vai và trả lời: "Có lẽ nó được dùng để giấu cái áo bẩn bên trong chăng? Tôi nghĩ lời giải thích này cũng thỏa đáng đấy chứ!".

Và đó là lời giải thích ngớ ngẩn và vô lí nhất mà có lẽ Tadashi đã từng nghe.

Quyết định rằng một chút không khí trong lành sẽ giúp làm khuây khỏa đầu óc của mình, Tadashi tiến về phía cánh cửa gần nhất. Anh tha thẩn thả bộ trong khoảng sân nhỏ nằm trong khuôn viên của lâu đài, tận hưởng sự thanh bình của đêm khuya tĩnh mịch, tự nhủ rằng sẽ trở lại sau phút chốc. Giá như cánh cửa kia đã dẫn bước anh đến vườn thượng uyển để cho anh được ngồi thiền mà tĩnh tâm, dù chỉ trong giây lát.

Nhưng sự yên tĩnh của buổi tối không kéo dài lâu. Trong bóng tối, Tadashi chợt thoáng thấy dáng hình của một người phụ nữ trẻ tuổi với mái tóc bạch kim đang đứng tựa mình vào một cột đá, và dường như cũng chẳng kém phần bối rối, lo sợ như anh.

Tadashi cẩn trọng tiến bước lại gần, không muốn làm nàng sợ hãi, và cất tiếng nói ân cần:

\- Ano… sumimasen – Ý ta là… thưa cô nương, chẳng hay cô nương có điều gì bất trắc?

\- Ngươi là ai? – Cô gái giật mình hoảng hốt, và anh cảm thấy mình như bị hút hồn vào đôi mắt xanh như pha lê đang nhìn về phía anh.

\- Xin cô nương miễn thứ cho sự vô tình của kẻ hèn này, ta thực sự không hề có ác ý – Anh đáp – Gặp người lâm cảnh hoạn nạn, bậc quân tử đâu có thể làm ngơ! Duyên cớ chi mà nàng phải lụy phiền. Kẻ hèn này dám xin nàng phân tỏ.

Giây phút nàng bước ra khỏi bóng tối cũng là lúc anh cảm thấy toàn thân như bất động. Chưa một lần trong đời Tadashi đã được trông thấy một vẻ đẹp tuyệt trần đến như vậy. Và nàng bật cười, cái cười nhuốm màu phiền muộn:

\- Chàng đã hỏi, thiếp tôi cũng xin thú. Chốn phồn hoa thiếp tôi vốn không quen; cảnh đông người khiến cho thiếp cảm thấy bất an. Những mong tìm đến bầu bạn với trăng tà soi bóng, để lòng này được bớt nỗi u phiền.

Tadashi nhướn lông mày. Cô gái này hẳn là một người kì lạ! Anh đã nghe nói rằng phụ nữ phương Tây, đặc biệt là các thiếu nữ, rất ưa thích những buồi dạ hội sang trọng.

\- Giá như có cách nào để trì hoãn dạ hội này, thì ta sẽ thật biết ơn! – Nàng tiếp.

\- Chỉ có Nữ hoàng mới có quyền, phải vậy không? – Anh đỏ mặt khi cô gái đáp lại bằng một tiếng cười khúc khích.

\- Thưa vâng. Xin cảm tạ lòng tốt của chàng, nhưng… thiếp e rằng mình sẽ chưa vội quay lại với dạ hội đanh tổ chức linh đình trong kia – Nàng ngập ngừng – Xin chàng chớ có nên bận tâm mà nán lại nơi đây, kẻo bỏ lỡ cuộc vui.

Nhưng Tadashi lắc đầu:

\- Dẫu biết nàng còn e ngại, nhưng để nàng ở lại nơi đây, ta thật không đành lòng.

Sau giây lát băn khoăn, nàng bỗng thở dài và dõng dạc tuyên bố:

\- Ý chàng đã vậy, thì ta hãy trở lại lâu đài thôi!

Một ngọn gió se lạnh tạt qua, khiến cho anh rùng mình. Anh cắn răng để quên đi cài lạnh, và quay lại nhìn nàng.

\- Liệu nàng có ban cho ta vinh dự được hộ tống một giai nhân yêu kiều như nàng chăng? – Anh hỏi với điệu bộ lịch lãm.

\- Vâng… rất hân hạnh – Nàng thẹn thùng đáp và đón nhận bàn tay đang dang rộng chào mời trước mắt. Bỗng một luồng khí lạnh chạy dọc theo cánh tay chàng trai trẻ khi nàng đặt dôi bàn tay trắng nõn lanh buốt vào tay anh. Phải chăng đó là do cái lạnh mùa đông còn luẩn quẩn đâu đây trong bầu không khí?

Tadashi vội nở một nụ cười để che giấu sự ngạc nhiên của mình.

\- Chúng ta hãy quay lại thôi.

Hai người bước đi trong im lặng. Tadashi lén đưa mắt nhìn trộm người con gái đanh sánh bước bên mình, và anh thầm liên tưởng đến Yuki Onna trong những câu chuyện truyền thuyết Nhật Bản mà anh từng được nghe. Nàng hẳn không phài là một linh hồn tàn ác mà dân gian đã khắc họa nên, nhưng nhan sắc tuyệt trần của nàng đã gợi cho anh nghĩ đến vẻ đẹp của mùa đông lạnh giá.

Chợt họ nhìn thấy một người đàn ông đẫy đà đang tiến lại gần, và cô gái nhẹ nhàng gỡ bàn tay mình khỏi tay anh, mỉm cười dịu dàng.

\- Xin cảm ơn, vì sự giúp đỡ của chàng – Nàng nhỏ nhẻ nói.

\- Không dám. Ta mong sẽ được gặp lại nàng – Tadashi nở nụ cười đáp lại. Cô gái trẻ vội vàng cúi chào và bước về phía người đàn ông kia. Anh nhìn theo bóng dáng nàng giờ đã khuất một lần cuối, rồi chỉnh lại ve áo và mở tung cánh cửa.

Đã đến lúc để anh làm tròn bổn phận của một vị sứ giả đối với Thiên hoàng và đất nước.

"Khởi bẩm Nữ hoàng, có Ngài Tadashi của tộc Hamada, vùng Viễn Đông xin được yết kiến," người đàn ông đẫy đà anh gặp lúc trước dõng dạc nói.

Trong lúc đó, thì chảng trai Tadashi tội nghiệp đang vò đầu bứt óc, cố nghĩ ra mình sẽ phải làm gì trong lúc này, bụng nguyền rủa phong tục phương Tây quái đản, rắc rối. Anh chợt nhớ rằng mình phải cúi chào, nhưng khốn nỗi anh không biết phải làm như thế nào. Ờ quê hương anh, mọi người khi cúi chào phải để lưng thẳng, hai chân khép vào với nhau, góc độ sẽ phụ thuộc vào địa vị xã hội của người đó. Nhưng ở đây, đàn ông khi cúi chào chân phải phải được kéo lê ra phía sau, mũi chân chạm đất trong khi anh ta cúi mình một cách điệu nghệ với một tay lịch lãm đặt trước ngực.

Đừng có đứng ngây ra đấy chứ, Hamada!

Và anh đã làm điều mà mình phải làm, nhưng anh dám chắc rằng anh đã làm một cách lúng túng và vụng về. Nếu như Hiro, em trai của anh, mà đang ở bên cạnh, thì chắc chắn nó sẽ lầm bầm trong cổ: "Làm vấy bẩn thanh danh của mình, cũng là làm ô nhục cả dòng họ vậy."

Đã có rất nhiều lời đồn đại về vị nữ hoàng trẻ tuồi của xứ Arendelle, rằng chỉ bằng một ánh nhìn thoáng qua, nàng đã có thể biến một người thành băng tuyết. Nhưng Tadashi, cho rằng điều đó là phi lý, bèn gạt bỏ những lời tô vẽ, phóng đại qua mức ấy. Khi nữ hoàng cùng công chúa bước ra, bởi đám đông che khuất, nên anh không được nhìn rõ hai người phụ nữ đứng đầu vương quốc bé nhỏ này. Nhưng giờ đây, đứng trước ngai vàng lồng lộng, anh không khỏi bàng hoàng khi nhận ra rằng người con gái anh gặp lúc trước không là ai khác ngoài Nữ hoàng Elsa của vương quốc Arendelle.

\- Yuki – Anh buột miệng nói mà không hề hay biết.

Nữ hoàng Elsa khẽ nhướn đôi lông mày thanh tú và nhìn anh vẻ tò mò:

\- "Yuki" ư?

Vị sứ giả trẻ tuồi ngượng ngùng:

\- Khởi bẩm… Xin Bệ hạ miễn thứ… Yuki, à, nó có nghĩa là tuyết trong ngôn ngữ của nơi thần sinh ra – Tadashi lắp bắp, và tự trách mình về sự vụng về của bản thân. Giá như lúc này mặt đất nứt ra để anh có thể chui xuống, hoặc ai đó đưa cho anh một con dao găm để anh tự kết liễu mình ngay lúc này để chấm dứt sự hổ thẹn đang bấu chặt lấy anh chàng tội nghiệp.

Nhưng có lẽ thiết phúc (***) là hơi quá trong lúc này, vì khuôn miệng xinh xắn của nữ hoàng chợt nở một nụ cười hiền hậu.

\- Đó là một điều khá thú vị đấy, thưa ngài Tadashi.

\- Lại một "biệt hiệu" nữa, hở chị gái? – Cô gái trẻ với mái tóc màu hung đỏ đang ngự trên chiếc ngai cạnh nữ hoàng nói.

\- Biệt hiệu? – Tadashi tò mò hỏi.

\- Ta là Công chúa Anna. Rất hân hạnh – Cô gái tóc đỏ tiếp – Elsa đây được biết đến với tên gọi Nàng Chúa Tuyết, hoặc Nữ hoàng Băng Giá.

\- Ra là vậy – Tadashi gật gù. Một thoáng im lặng bao trùm lên họ. Không thể để tình huống khó xử này tiếp diễn nữa, Tadashi cúi mình và đưa tay về phía nữ hoàng – Liệu kẻ hèn thần này có được nhận vinh dự được cùng Người sánh bước trong điệu nhạc này?

\- Ồ, tất nhiên là chị ấy sẽ rất vui lòng chứ!

\- Anna! – Vị nữ hoàng trẻ tuồi hoảng hốt, bộ mặt của cô gái đang gặp cảnh khốn cùng lúc trước lại hằn rõ trên ánh mắt nàng. Nhận ra điều này, Tadashi hối hận vì đã đưa ra lời mời đó. Anh ngập ngừng:

\- Nếu Bệ hạ cảm thấy phiền…

\- Ồ, không, không hề! – Nàng vội vàng ngắt lời. Rồi, sực nhớ ra rằng mình đang đứng trước bá quan văn võ cùng các vị khách mời thập phương, nàng vội vàng trở lại với vẻ trang nghiêm, đĩnh đạc – Xin sứ giả hãy bỏ qua những điều nhầm lẫn và thứ lỗi cho em gái của ta. Ngài đã có thiện chí, ta cũng bằng lòng chấp thuận.

Tadashi đã không bỏ qua ánh nhìn sắc sảo của nàng thoáng liếc qua phía công chúa Anna, nhưng sắc mặt của nàng lại hiện lên một nụ cười chân thành khi con mắt đó dịu dàng nhìn anh, khiến cho chàng trai trẻ ngây ngất. Anh đón lấy tay nàng khi nàng bước xuống từ trên ngai vàng, thật tự tin, đầy uy nghiêm của một đấng quân vương, nhưng cũng nhẹ nhàng, uyển chuyển và thướt tha như cánh hoa anh đào. Nhưng ẩn sâu trong đôi mắt xanh tuyệt đẹp như nước hồ thu kia, lại là một nỗi ưu tư không thể lí giải được.

Nhạc nổi lên, các vũ công đã vào vị trí của mình. Tadashi thở phào nhẹ nhõm, thầm cảm ơn trời rằng đây không phải là cái điệu múa tẩu mã mazurka kinh hoàng làm anh luôn phải khiếp sợ, mà trái lại, bản nhạc du dương, chậm rãi, và dạt dào như tiếng sóng vỗ về bờ cát trắng.

Anh nắm bàn tay thon thả của nàng trong tay mình, nhịp nhàng dẫn nàng lướt đi trên sàn nhảy và cố gắng giữ được nhịp điệu của bản nhạc. Anh không hề muốn giẫm lên chân của nữ hoàng Arendelle chút nào – chắc chắn điều đó sẽ làm ô nhục thanh danh của đất nước, hoặc thâm chí tệ hơn nữa.

\- Nếu thần có điều gì đắc tội với Bệ hạ, xin người tha tội – Anh chợt lên tiếng.

\- Ngài nói sao, ta không hiểu – Nàng nhìn anh bối rối – Ngài đã làm gì nên tội? Ngài hãy phân tỏ, cho ta đây được tận tường mọi sự.

\- Thần e mình đã trót phạm trọng tội khi ngỏ ý mời Bệ hạ tham gia điệu nhảy này khi trước. Thần như kẻ đương bơ vơ, lạc lõng giữa chốn đất khách quê người, con chim non mới rời tổ. Phong tục thần chưa quen, nghi lễ thần vẫn chưa tường. Những mong Nữ hoàng rộng lượng thấu hiểu cho người đương gặp cảnh khốn cùng mà xá tội cho kẻ hèn này. Thần thật không xứng đáng là sứ giả của Thiên hoàng.

\- Thiếp nào có trách chàng đâu! – Nàng mỉm cười với anh, lại nụ cười hiền hậu, nhỏ nhẹ thật duyên dáng ấy, nụ cười mà anh không bao giờ quên – Chàng đã có lời mời, đó hoàn toàn là thiện chí, chứ chẳng phải điều chi phạm thượng. Xin chàng chớ có bận lòng mà u sầu, phiền muộn. Chim non rồi cũng sẽ có lúc rời tổ. Nay còn chưa quen với trời cao đất rộng, vẫn còn ngập ngừng đôi cánh, còn e sợ chưa dám bay cao, nhưng mai này khi trời mây, non nước không còn là kẻ xa lạ đối với ta, cánh chim sẽ trưởng thành, không còn sợ hãi nữa, mà sẽ tự tin bay xa mãi đến tận chân trời.

\- Lời Bệ hạ nói thật chí lý, chí tình, như có sức mạnh cuốn trôi đi những nỗi ưu phiền trong lòng kẻ hèn này! – Chàng cúi đầu cảm tạ.

\- Lúc trước đã được quân tử ân tình giúp đỡ, nay thiếp tôi cũng chỉ mong được đền ơn đáp nghĩa – Nàng vẫn mỉm cười trìu mến với anh, khoảng cách giữa hai người dường như đã được phần nào xóa bỏ - Thiếp vốn không quen ở chỗ đông người, và…

Nhận thấy nàng như còn điều gì chưa nói hết, chàng đưa mắt nhìn nàng vẻ dò hỏi. Nàng vẫn cúi đầu ngập ngừng không nói, đôi má ửng hồng như hai trái đào, đôi chân nàng vẫn sánh nhịp cùng chàng uyển chuyển bước những bước nhảy trong tiếng nhạc vẫn ngân nga.

Điệu nhạc đột ngột dừng lại thật tàn ác và nhẫn tâm, tựa như vừa giáng xuống một bức tường chia rẽ họ. Hai người dừng lại. Nàng ngước mắt nhìn anh, đôi mắt xanh lam như có một ma lực cứ cuốn hút anh vào, khiến cho chàng trai trẻ khó lòng mà thoát ra được.

\- Thiếp không quen tiếp xúc với mọi người – Nàng thú thật.

\- Vậy sao? – Anh liền gỡ tay khỏi tay nàng và cúi chào theo kiểu phương Tây. Khi gặp lại ánh mắt nàng, dù cho vẻ mặt trang nghiêm đã một lần nữa được đội lên, đâu đây vẫn còn thấy bóng dáng của người con gái dịu dàng, hiền thục như nụ anh đào e ấp mà anh đã có chút cảm tình. Và anh chợt nhận ra sự tương đồng giữa anh với nàng. Cả hai người đều bị nghĩa vụ trói buộc, đều phải chịu những gánh nặng không mong muốn đè trĩu trên vai, đều là những cánh chim non nớt còn bơ vơ giữa trời mây rộng lớn.

Dù mới chỉ gặp nhau trong giây lát, dường như giữa hai người đã có một mối dây vô hình, mối dây của sự đồng cảm và thấu hiều. Anh mong mỏi, ao ước được lần nữa gặp lại nàng, dù chỉ một lần thôi. Nhưng anh biết, anh biết rằng anh có nghĩa vụ với đất nước mình, và nàng cũng thế. Duyên kiếp trời đã định, anh đâu dám trái.

Đoái trông theo bóng dáng yêu kiều của nàng đang hòa dần vào biển người chật ních, anh thở dài tiếc nuối và thầm nguyền rằng: "Số phận đã đưa đẩy ta đến với nhau, nhưng trách duyên kiếp không cho ta được có ngày gặp lại. Nếu kiếp này trời đã không định, thời xin hẹn kiếp sau sẽ có ngày tái ngộ."

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Nguyên tác: Another Lifetime  
> (**) Tạm dịch. Nguyên tác: Speaking out/ My lips are cold/ In the autmn wind  
> (***) Phiên âm tiếng Hán của Seppuku (Tiếng Nhật: 切腹)


End file.
